Digital Fortress
by jemshell
Summary: Yuffie plans to go on a trip with her fiance Vincent. But the day before something comes up and Vincent has to leave. Not only that but Reeve calls her in to go to work saying something about a emergency,why is everything turning bad for her now?OOC YxV
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Final Fantasy characters. Don't sue me. I have no money you can take anyway….The plot I'm borrowing and the characters are way out of character.

Lets see 11:54 at night, lol it seems everytime I decide to do a story its late at night. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Read and review please.

* * *

Jace Addison with a look of demise slowly while grasping his chest fell to the ground in pain.

People quickly tried to come to his aid, surrounding him trying to help. But it was useless He knew that this was the end and nothing could be done to stop his death. The only thing he could do now was to try and make up for his greatest mistake before his life would end. The one thing he wanted to see, he could not and now he realized that it was a mistake and he was paying the price for his actions.

With the last strength he had he held out his left hand and held out his three fingers toward the people around him. _Look at my hand! _The faces of the people just stared at him, he knew they didn't understand.

On his wrist was a golden bracelet, and for a moment the setting sun shined on it and reflected the glimmering engravings, which shined in his eyes. _The light at the end of the tunnel. _Jace Addison knew that was the last light he would ever see, and with that his body fell limp and dead.

They were at Costa Del Sol at there favorite bed and breakfast. Vincent was smiling down at her. "What do you say, beautiful? Will you marry me?"

Looking up from her bed, she knew that he was the one. As she stared into his deep red eyes a faint ringing was herd far away. But it began to pull him away, she reached out for him and tried to grasp him but all she caught was air.

It was the sound of the phone ringing that woke Yuffie Kisaragi from her dream. Looking around for her phone she pressed the receiver. "Hello?"

"Yuffie, its Vincent. Did I wake you?"

Smiling, she rolled over. " I was just dreaming of you . Come over and play."

He chuckled. "It's still dark out."

"Mmm then you_ better_ come over and play. We can sleep in before we head to Costa Del Sol."

She herd him let out a sigh. "Yeah about our trip that's why I called. I have to postpone."

All of a sudden Yuffie quickly shot up wide awake. " WHAT!"

"I'm sorry I have to leave town. Ill is back by tomorrow. We can go first thing in the morning. We will still have fun."

"But Vincent! I made reservations. She sounded hurt " I even got our old room."

" I know but-"

"Tonight was supposed to be special- celebrate six months. You do remember were engaged, don't you?"

"Yuffie. I cant really talk right now but ill call you from the plane and explain everything."

"Plane? Whats going on? Why would WRO...?"

"Its not WR. Ill call you later and explain but right now I've really got to go they are calling for me. I promise ill call you back."

Yuffie lay in her bed, waiting for Vincent to call her back, but after a few hours the phone never rang.

* * *

Later during the day she dejectedly decided to get ready. Taking a quick shower she herds the phone ring. Rushing out of the shower she ran to the phone.

"Vincent!"

"It's Reeve." Oh she replied unable to hide her disappointment. "Good afternoon, commander."

"Hoping for somebody younger?" He joked

"No Sir." She said embarrassed by her earlier outburst "Its not how it-"

"Sure it is." He laughed "Vincent Valentines a good man. Don't lose him."

"Thank you sir"

"Yuffie I called because I need you here pronto." His voice quickly changing serious.

"But sir- its Saturday we don't usually come on-"

"I know, but it's an emergency."

_Emergency? _She wasn't expecting that on her weekend.

"Yes sir ill be there right away."

Still dripping wet with the towel around her Yuffie stood there for a moment trying to take in everything that had happened. Even more depressed she quickly went through her closet to pull out her clothing and changing.

As she went downstairs she wondered how much worse her day could get.

She was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hahahaha hello every one as you can guess those who ever get attached to any of my stories dont get used to it im a lazy ass high schooler who already has enough shit but end the end i always end up finishing amy stories so yeah w.e heres the next chapter oh yeah i suck at grammer so sorry for all the mistakes.

* * *

Twenty thousand feet above the ocean, Vincent Valentine sat looking miserable on one of the chairs in the private jet plane. Looking out the window his thoughts drifting back to Yuffie. He had wanted to call her when he boarded the plane but found out that the phone wasn't working once they were off the ground.

"What am I doing here ?" he said to himself, the answer was simple there were just some men that you cant say no to.

A man came out from the cockpit and informed him that they would be landing in less than an hour.

Wonderful he thought but his mind still kept thinking of her.

* * *

Yuffie rode up to the building on her motorbike into the tunnel. She kept driving towards the entrance.

"ID please"

She handed him her card and waited a few moments as the guard scanned her card. After a moment he handed it back to her and let her pass through. Half a mile into the building she did the same thing again showing her card waiting for the guard to scan it and move on. _Come on guys I have been here for over a million times you would think they could remember a face that they see every freaking day of their lives ! _

She finally reached the last checkpoint there she saw two guards with K9 dogs and machine guns ready at hand. As she did the same thing as the last other two checkpoints the dogs came up to her bike and sniffed for any unusual things that might be dangerous.

When they finally let her pass she drove her motorbike into her reserved spot.

She walked through a tunnel and finally saw the door building that had in big letters above the door.

National Security Agency  
Crypto Facility  
Authorized Personnel Only

As she approached the door the guard greeted her with a smile.

" Hello Ms. Kisaragi "

Yuffie smiled back at him.

"Hey John !"

"I didn't think I would see you today ."

"Yeah me neither !" She turned toward a voice box and stated her name. The computer analyzed it and the door opened.. She stepped through and the door behind her quickly shut.

The guard on the other side watched Yuffie as she began to walk down the cement causeway. He noticed that her strong gray eyes seemed distant today, but her checks had a flushed freshness, and her shoulder-length, black hair looked newly blown dry. Trailing her was the faint scent of sweet pea. His eyes fell the length of her slender torso-to her white blouse with the bra barely visible beneath, to her skirt, and finally to her legs…Yuffie Kisaragi's legs.

Hard to think that those legs support a 170 IQ. He stared at her for a while till finally she was out of site and the hall once again was quiet.

* * *

Short cahpter yeah i know but since i dont think that many people read this well then to bad hit me up with some reviews and ill make it worth your while. Lol Thanksgiving is coming up soon and i cant wait !!!!! 


End file.
